Alex's New Life
by I-Hate-The-Homecoming-Queen
Summary: Alex's Parents get divroced and she has to move to Los Angles, California and she finds out the truth about her parents divorce after months of them arguing will she learn how to cope? Rated T just incase oh and No Copyright Intended


"**I Don't want to move to California" I yelled at my parents then ran up the steps to my room **

**This Was the end after months of arguing my parents where getting a divorce and I would be moving to California with my mom and my dad would be staying here in New York. He would **

**be staying where my whole life was. Was there anything I could do about it sadly no. **

**2 Weeks later I was on a plane on my way to my new life. My mom already left to help the movers and insisted I stayed so I could spend a few more days with my friends which I thought was stupid because it was only making me suffer more. Saying goodbye to my friends was the hardest thing I ever had to do. **

**About 30 minutes later I was heading of the plane and I was in LAX. I seen my mom and I gave her a hug. Soon after we got my bags we were in her Black 2010 Lexus RX 350. When we pulled up to our new house it was huge and I was in awe. It was so much bigger compared to our old loft in New York. **

"**So do you like it" My mom asked me **

"**I Love It" I said **

**When we got in the house it was already decorated then my mom showed me up the spiral staircase to my room. **

"**Here we are I know it's a little plane but I figured we could decorate it together or if you want you could do it by yourself" **

**I was so busy looking around in shock that I was even here in California yet alone staring in the bedroom I have ever seen plus it had a balcony I always wanted one of those this room had so much potential I was surprised even though I would probably look for some of the pink fur wall paper I had when we lived in New York. **

"**Alex, Alex, Alex hunny are you ok" My mom asked **

"**Yea mom I'm fine I just zoned out for a while I just can't believe that I am now living in Los Angles and thats this is my room"**

"**Okay well I am going to you're uncle's stadium ok I will be back later but I just remembered I have something to show you" My mom said **

"**What can possibly make this house anymore better? I asked**

"**Besides the pool outside and living 10 minutes from the beach nothing is better, but this has nothing to do with the house follow me I have a present for you" **

**I never really remeber her being this happy I guess her getting out of the city helped her and her happiness meant alot to me **

**"Mom can you just tell me what it is please" I begged **

**"No now hurry up........okay now close you eyes" She said **

**I listened and closed my eyes **

**"Now Open" She said **

**"Oh my gosh please tell me this is mine!" I said**

**"Well duh of course it is I remember how much you wanted one when they first came out so I had to get you one" **

**I havn't smiled this much in a really long time but then a question popped up in my head that made that smile go away. **

**"Mom where is all this money coming from I know you got money from the divroce but not enough to buy all this stuff and this nice house I know you have a job at that nice stadium but it can't pay that well" I said **

**"Look I havn't been completely honest i don't just work at the stadium I kinda help own it thats why me and your dad were fighting so much beacuase I never told him that I was rich and he got upset that I kept that big of a secret from him and that is why Grandma hates your dad so much because she thinks he loves money so much and that if he would have soud out then our whole marraige would have been about money and that's how it was for these past few months" She said **

**That was deep and it took me a while to take it all in but then it dawned on me **

**"So some of the most famouse celeberties will be there on a day-to-say basis..........oh my gosh that is so cool I can't wait until I can call Harper and tell her this, but now can we please go to the world famous Larkin Stadium oh and if you don't mind I will drive in my all new Black Lexus ISC 350" I said a little to eager **

**"No Alex you don't wanna go trust me there is this really boring meeting that we have to go to but I will call you later and tell you when you can come over" My mom said **

**"Fine Ooh I know I will go shopping" I stated **

**"Oh that is something else here is a credit card it is yours to keep just dont make us go bankrupt okay" My mom said with a chuckle at the end **

**"Of course" I Said "Bye now......Oh and by the way I like the new happy mom better than the old mom" **

**A/N : Okay so no copyright intended I don't think i own anything exept the plot and maybe Larkin Stadium because as far as I know I Never heard of one and I will try to update once a week okay ppl thats it bye **

**P.S. Plz Review**

**  
**


End file.
